


Yellow

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tonks decided to braid primroses into her hair while bored.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Kudos: 10





	Yellow

*Tonks sat at the park and waited. She and Remus were supposed to have a picnic in a secluded area near the woods, but he was ten minutes late. She sighed and began picking at the grass to alleviate the boredom. She found a small patch of primroses. She morphed her pink hair so that it was longer and began to braid the small yellow flowers into it. She fastened the braid to the side with a yellow hair tie and leaned against the tree next to the picnic blanket. She waited about five more minutes before Remus arrived. *  
Remus: Sorry I'm late, my mission ran long.   
Tonks: Remus! *runs and hugs him* It's so great to see you! I feel like it's been forever.   
Remus: It's been three hours.   
Tonks: So you didn't miss me at all during your mission?   
Remus: Oh, I missed you. I was just pointing out that it hasn't been that long. Again, I'm sorry I was late.   
Tonks: It's no big deal. You're here now, aren't you?  
Remus: Yes, I am. *notices her hair* Is that something new you're doing with your hair?  
Tonks: Well, yes, but not really. I got bored and there was a patch of wildflowers and-  
Remus: You look lovely.   
Tonks: Thank you. So do you.


End file.
